Stuck Waiting For You
by setsunaxpoison
Summary: [ch 4 up] 6 years ago, Syaoran left Sakura. When he comes back, a new evil arises. What will the two heroes do? SxS ExT; magic. RR. . fmrly username "xSakuraKitsuneTenshix" and "xOokami-Himex" rated for language.
1. The Past Comes Along with a Letter

**Disclaimer:: I do not own CCS. Nor do I own the following two flashbacks…just the last line in the 2nd flashback.**

"BLAH" talking  
'BLAH' thoughts  
. . . _BLAH_ . . . flashback  
BLAH scenariotime change  
(AN: BLAH) : Authoress' notes!!

BLAH sound

Chapter 1: The Past and the Letter

Thank you (xcursedstarx) for beta-reading this and editing it! I Made this story cuz I had no more ideas for my other one….so If anyone wants to help me with the other….thanks!

"Hey…I'm Kinomoto Sakura….call me Kinomoto… I'm 17…..go to school at Seijou High…and I'm not liking it one bit….by now you must be thinking 'why does she sounds so depressed?'…….well it all started 6 years ago……." A girl wearing all black with dull green eyes stated.

(A/N: Seijou High has no Uniform in this story. Only a very STRiCT dress code..like rules ex. No skirts shorter than mid-thigh or something..)

_. . . Flashback . . ._

"SYAORAN!!" A girl with pretty green eyes ran after the bus with a pink teddy bear with wings in her hands.

"…SAKURA?!" He yelled as he opened the window of the bus he was leaving on.

"I…I know how I feel!" She said as she raised the teddy bear up to the window. "My number one…is you, Syaoran!"

"…Thank you." He said as he reached out to take the bear. "Can I name this bear…Sakura?"

"Sure…Can I name the bear you gave me, Syaoran?"

"Yes." He said as the bus started to move. "I'll come back!"

"When?!" she screamed.

"When the things I have to do in Hong Kong are finished!"

"When will that be?!" Tears started forming in her eyes as she ran to keep up with the bus.

"It'll take a while! Will you wait for me?!"

"..yes!" She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 'I'll wait..forever if I have to…after all….Syaoran is the one I love the most…"

_. . . End Flashback . . .  
_

"…After he left I kept thinking that 'today I might see him again!'……that kept me from breaking down in tears…..now I'm just shutting myself from the world…….but then one day…."

_. . . Flashback . . ._

"See you later!!" Yelled a girl dressed in a middle school uniform. "Touya's gonna tease me for oversleeping, even though I'm in middle school!" she said as she put on her shoe.

As she was walk—no, _RUNNING_ she suddenly stopped. She saw a little pink teddy bear with wings.

"Syaoran…?"

"I've finally finished the paperwork in Hong Kong…to move here. From now on, I'll be able to stay, in Tomoeda." He said wearing the middle school uniform.

"Really?'

"Yeah."

"So I don't have to settle for letters or phone calls anymore?"

"Not anymore."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Then we'll be together…FOREVER!" as she hugged Syaoran.

"I promise I'll never leave you again…Sakura."

_. . . End Flashback . . ._

A/N: The previous flashbacks were taken from the CCS: Master of the Clow manga book 6! Except the 'ill never leave you again quote' that's mine.)

"He came back for sixth grade…but then he left at the end of that year…no one knows why. He just got up and left. That was five years ago. I'm still thinking about him and I can't live without him. He's my life, and he's not here. So that's why I act and look this way. So here I am, 17 years old and still thinking of the past. I've rejected each and every guy that's asked me out and don't even care about the stupid love letters I get everyday. I'm saving my old heart for him because I know he'll come back. He _promised._"

PresentNext Day

"Sakura!!"  
"Oh……..hey Tomoyo..."

"You're early!! By 10 minutes!!!"

"Yeah…..so?.... What's your point?......."

"Mou, Sakura. What's wro---nevermind I think I know."

"If you know……then why aren't you leaving me alone…..…" She held back her tears.

"Because I have a surprise!! HEY ERIOL GET IN HERE AND TELL HER!!"

Sakura's eyes went from her desk to the navy haired man coming in through the door. He smirked as he held up a light green envelope addressed "To Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened at the words. She got up and snatched it away before Eriol could do anything. She ran to her favorite cherry blossom tree, climbed the branches, and opened the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I know that you've still been thinking of me. Eriol's been telling me about you. Listen, I'm sorry that I had to leave all of a sudden. I know I made that promise with you, but my mother made me come to see Shiefa's wedding. I'm really sorry! I am! And by now you're wondering why it's been three years…well, one thing led to another and Fanren and Feimei got married. Talk about a BIG family, haha. Well, for these past 3 years all I could do was think about you. The elders have made me go into training again and they wouldn't let me send you any letters. So don't worry, ok? Be happy and cheerful like the old Sakura I used to know! Oh, Ja ne. They're calling me. I just hope this gets to Eriol, and then to you. Goodbye for now, love. I think I hear Fuutie scratching at the door……_

_Love Always, Syaoran_

Tears started to run down her cheeks. 'He's alright…I've finally heard from him…' She quickly dried her face and waited a few minutes so her eyes could go back to normal. She walked back into class very cheerful. And I mean it. VERY. She had an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face. The ENTiRE class was bewildered by her. She used to be the depressed kid who sat staring out the window. Now she was happy again!

Lunch

"Sakura-chan!!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"H—hai??..." 'Just great, Tomoyo's gonna want to know what happened….'

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did the letter say?!"

"I don't think that's any of _your_ business Tomoyo."

'Oh, it IS my business Sakura…Because I know something you don't. Too bad I can't tell you anything.'

"Uh…Tomoyo-chan? Are you ok? You don't normally space out like that…"

"Oh…I'm fine! There's the bell! Let's get to class!"

"H-hai…" 'I wonder when he's coming back…he never said…'

Afterschool ((A/N:: yeah yeah I rushed it so what. My fanfic.))

"I'M HOME!!"

"Welcome home, _Kaijuu!"_

"Touya onii-chan…SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!" She stomped on his foot.

"ITAI SAKURA!!" Sakura giggled at his remark. Touya was 20 and was going to college but he was on break. Their dad was on a business trip so Touya was her guardian for the time being.

"Hey Sakura? What's happened? Something happened to you."

"Nani?"

"You're acting……cheerful and bubbly….."

"H…Hoe? Oh..well….its about…."

"Lemme guess, that gaki?"

"SYAORAN NO GAKI!" She stomped on his foot again.

"Well whatever happened it made you happy again. Glad to hear about it. Anyways Daidouji called and said she wanted to take you shopping. She'll be here in an hour."

"Hai nii-chan!"

Sakura went up to her room to get ready.

DING DONG  
Touya got up to open the door.

"KAIJUU IT'S FOR YOU!!"

Sakura jumped down the stairs and landed gracefully on Touya's foot.

"Sakura no kaijuu, baka. Hey Tomoy---Eriol-kun? What are you doing here?....Nevermind I think I know. Let's get going!"

"Uh…ok Sakura-chan. Bye Touya-san!!"

The three of them walked into Tomoyo's oh so beautiful limo. No one talked through out the entire ride because Eriol decided to turn chibi-mode and stay far far away from the two.

At the Mall

"Sakura-chan Let's go in here first! And then over there…and then over there…..and then over…."

'What the hell is she trying to do to me….' Eriol thought as he and Sakura sweatdropped.

"KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN WE ARE SO BUYING THIS FOR YOU!!"

"Tomoyo, you said that for every single outfit I've tried on. Can you stop buying me clothes…." Sakura said as they were entering the last store Tomoyo wanted to go in.

"No can do Sakura. Gotta look good, you know!"

"Look good for what…."

"I dunno. You just do!"

"Can we go home now?!" Eriol muffled through the hundreds of bags he was carrying.  
(A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I made Eriol carry EVERY SINGLE bag. I am evil.)

"Hai Eriol. Let's go Sakura-chan."

"Hai."

In front of Sakura's House

"Bye Tomoyo, Eriol! See you at school!"

"Bye Sakura!!"

Sakura was about to open the door when Touya opened it.

"Kaijuu, you have a visitor." He said glaring.

Sakura didn't notice the glare and walked in. To her surprise, sitting RIGHT THERE on the couch was……..

**and I'll stop there for now.**


	2. Enter Aijirou, Kenji

**Disclaimer:: I---I can't say it!!  
Kenji: say it you dork!  
Me: NO!!  
Kenji: fine I'll say it for you. SHE DOESN'T OWN IT.  
Me: No I don't. I only own Kenji Aijirou—an OC **

**Kenji: uh-oh….that's not good……**

**Me: mwahhahahahha**

**  
AN:: JUST IN CASE: IF ANY OF YOU HAVE HAD THESE IDEAS IM SORRY. I GET MOST OF MY INSPIRATION FROM OTHER FANFICS. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD!!!  
**

"BLAH" talking  
'BLAH' thoughts  
. . . _BLAH_ . . . flashback  
BLAH scenariotime change  
(AN: BLAH) : Authoress' notes!!

BLAH sound

**Arigatou to my reviewers…I think there were only two of them. Oh well. The more reviews makes ME happy inspires me to write!! I would also like to thank xcursedstarx, my editorbeta-reader who doesn't have a account yet….i don't think she does anyway. ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_Recap of the Last Chapter::  
In front of Sakura's House_

"Bye Tomoyo, Eriol! See you at school!"

"Bye Sakura!!"

_Sakura was about to open the door when Touya opened it._

"_Kaijuu, you have a visitor." He said glaring._****

Chapter 2: Enter Aijirou, Kenji

Sakura didn't notice the glare and walked in. To her surprise, sitting RIGHT THERE on the couch was……..

"AIJIROU??!?! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID PIECE OF---" She remembered Touya was standing right next to her. "Ano, Touya nii-chan. Kick this stupid _boy_ out. I'm going to Tomoyo's. Why the fuck did you let him in anyways?!?!" (A/N:: betcha thought it was syaoran huh?!?! ))

"Kaijuu, DON'T BLAME ME!! THIS STUPID LOSER—lemme just tell you what happened before I yell my head off at nothing..."

_. . . Flashback . . ._

DING DONG  
"COMING!!" Touya opened the door and immediately glared. "Who the hell are you??"

"My name is Aijirou Kenji." Said the 5'7" Red haired boy holding a bouquet of flowers.

"And why the hell are you here????"

"To see my beloved Sakura-chan, of course!"

"NANDAYO?!?!?!?!?!!" Touya yelled straight in his ear. Kenji just ignored the comment and forced his way onto the couch. "UGH stupid baka. IF YOU MOVE ONE MUSCLE I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

_. . .End Flashback. . ._

_"_And I've been sitting here making sure he doesn't move a single muscle. Now tell me who the hell he is to you."

"He's a BAKA STALKER!! THAT'S WHAT!! NOW KICK HIM OUT!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIS FUCKING FACE!!"

"NANI???!!!!!" Touya fumed. "AIJIROU. MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE I MOVE IT FOR YOU. NOW."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank Kami-sama! I don't want to go to Tomoyo's house!' She thought as she saw Touya kick Aijirou's ass, literally.  
(AN:: Kenji: hey that wasn't very nice.  
me: im the authoress. I can do whatever I want. Now shut up and get kicked unless you want me to kill you off.)

"Kaijuu, tell me if he touches you or goes near you or tries to do anything. OK!!??"

"Hai Onii-chan." Sakura started up the stairs. "Burn those flowers for me, will you? Arigatou. I'll be in my room."

Sakura's RoomSakura's POV.

_"Moshi Moshi?"  
_"Tomoyo-chan?"  
_"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu desu ka?"  
_"THAT BAKA BASTARD AIJIROU WONT LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!"  
_"Do you want me or Eriol to help you?—Tomoyo I heard my name. Is that Sakura? I think I heard her voice! Eriol go away. I'm on the phone!!"  
"_No, it's ok. I think I've butted into you're make out time. What can you guys do anyway? He'll just keep stalking me…"  
"_I knew it! It was you Sakura-chan! I could beat him up, lock him away…you know I can do lots of things!"  
"_Ugh whatever Eriol. Put Tomoyo back on."  
_"Sakura-chan, we're sorry but we can't talk any longer. Mother just called us for dinner. Oh, and check you're email. Eriol said he sent you something…I've got to go! Ja ne!"  
"_Ja ne, Tomoyo."

I walked over to my pink laptop and logged onto my email. 'Four new messages, hm?...All from **YourMajestyBlueMagici**--NANI?! Eriol sent me the same thing four times!! WTF!?' I clicked the first one.

"_Hey Sakura-chan. I want you to meet this friend of mine that I met online. I think that you two have a lot in common. Don't tell him any personal info, ok? I told him your name was Arisa. Here's his sn: **LilForestGreenWolf**. Chat with him sometime. I have a feeling you two will get along just fine. See you at school!  
-Eriol.  
_((AN: you already know who it is huh? ))_  
_'Hmm…' I thought as I added him to my buddy list. 'He's online…and his sn sounds so familiar….'

**Chat with LilForestGreenWolf  
PinkCherryBlossomxP  
**Hi!  
**LilForestGreenWolf  
**Uh, hey…do I know you?**  
PinkCherryBlossomxP  
**oh uh…..**YourMajestyBlueMagician** told me about you!  
**LilForestGreenWolf  
**OH! You must be the Arisa-chan he was talking about! Uhmm my name is 'Wait I can't tell a stranger my real name…' Tashike.  
**PinkCherryBlossomxP  
**Hi Tashike! It's nice to meet you! But I have to go! Talk to you later?  
**LilForestGreenWolf  
**Yeah sure! Bye!  
**PinkCherryBlossomxP  
**Bye!!  
** Chat Ended**

"hmmm I'm sleepy…." I said as I started off into dream-land.

**DREAMLAND**  
'Huh? Where am i?' I thought. 'Why's it so dark? Is anyone out there!!?'

No reply. I tried yelling again. This time I saw a person outlined by a dim green light followed by someone who looked a lot like Touya…hmm…  
"KAIJUU!!"  
**End Dreamland**

"KAIJUUUU!!!" I woke up falling off my bed. I rushed down the stairs and landed on his foot.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"ITAI!!!!!" Touya grabbed his foot. "Dinner's…..ready……."

"OH…ok…"

**After Dinner; Somewhere Else**

Message from **ImGonnaKillYouGaki.** Accept?  
Message Accepted  
**ImGonnaKillYouGaki**

GET YOUR ASS BACK IN TOMOEDA NOW!! THE KAIJUU HAS A STALKER!

**LilForestGreenWolf**

NANI?!?! But…as much as I want to, I can't!! and change your damn SN!!  
**ImGonnaKillYouGaki**

No, stupid gaki. And I thought you loved her, stupid gaki.

**LilForestGreenWolf**

I do! But I can't leave! Not just yet! Give me a few days! Kinomoto-san please protect her for me!!  
**ImGonnaKillYouGaki**

Stupid Gaki. Of course I will. Now hurry up and finish whatever the hell you're doing over there.

**Message Ended  
**"Iie! Who the hell is stalking her! Why aren't Tomoyo and Eriol doing anything?!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "SHIT!!!"  
((A/N:: well there ya go. You all know who he is.))

Monday Morning

"Ugh…MATH…evil dreadful math!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE FIRST?!"

"Sakura-chan, don't worry! You did fine on the test."

"TEST?! NANI?!" Apparently "test" was all Sakura heard.

"Sakura-chan, what I mean is we're gonna get them BACK!"

"Oh…crap."

Math Class

"Class, here are your test results from last week." Yamaki-sensei said.

After calling out a bunch of names, she finally said "Kinomoto, Sakura. Come get your test." Sakura walked up to the sensei and grabbed her test. She immediately sat down without looking at it knowing she got an 'A'. Tomoyo took it.

"Ano…Sakura-chan…you should really see this…you won't believe your eyes…"

"I know, I know, an 'A' right?"

"Iie." Sakura grabbed her paper and stared in shock.

"I…I—I…got….a..a…"

**----end.**

Ok somewhat cliffie. But this test leads up to something else later….muwahahahh. kekekke I know its kinda crappy but I had to end it somewhere. Geeez.

_Chapter 3 preview….._

"NANI?!?"  
----------  
"ill let you retake the test….."  
---------  
Sakura grabbed the envelope and opened it.  
---------  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!!"  
---------  


**OOoo what's gonna happen?! oO**


	3. Another Threat, Another Letter

**A/N: WOOT WOOT A NEW CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU AS A PRESENT FOR _LUNAR _NEW YEAR'S! WOoOOoOoo  
Syaoran: Geez, you're making such a big deal out of it…  
Me: OF COURSE! I GET SOOO PISSED WHEN PEOPLE SAY _CHINESE_ NEW YEAR NO OFFENSE, IM CHINESE TOO BECAUSE ITS NOT JUST FOR CHINESE PEOPLE….ALL ORIENTAL ASIANS INCLUDING JAPANESE, VIET, KOREAN…etc.  
Syaoran: uh…yeah that's right….but you don't need to go all ballistic..  
Sakura: Yeah Authoress…please calm down..  
Me: NO! I WILL YELL AT PEOPLE WHO CALL IT _CHINESE_ NEW YEAR! THEY MUST DIEEEEE! MWAHAHAHAAHHA. THEY WILL FACE THE WRATH OF SAKURAYING HUA TANG! note: I just revealed my last name TTTT and the name I want to be named…but its not my real first name  
S+S: uh.. slowly back away**

**ME: OH YEAH, I DON'T OWN CCS SO DON'T SUE ME CUZ THE ONLY THING IN MY WALLET IS A PENNY!  
**

"BLAH" talking  
'BLAH' thoughts  
. . . _BLAH_ . . . flashback  
BLAH scenariotime change  
(AN: BLAH) : Authoress' notes!

BLAH sound

_**What Happened on the Last Chapter……:**_

"_Ano…Sakura-chan…you should really see this…you won't believe your eyes…"_

"I know, I know, an 'A' right?"

"Iie." Sakura grabbed her paper and stared in shock.

"I…I—I…got….a..a…"

Chapter 3: Another Letter, and Another Threat

"NANDAYO? HOW DID I GET A D? I STUDIED MY FREAKING ASS OFF! I EVEN GOT MY ONII-CHAN TO TUTOR ME! NANDAYO!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down! Look, see? You made careless mistakes! You need to be more careful! Don't worry, it's one test!"

"Demo…..demo! Gah! If Syaoran were here I'd be getting A's no matt-" Sakura gasped. "Syaoran…" 'Why did you have do go…and its been how many long years…when are you coming back…'

'Poor Sakura…She must be going through a lot.' "Oi, Sakura-chan, don't worry! I have a feeling that he'll be back before you know it! Just believe in him!"

"Oh…okay…I'll try my best…but since that letter it's been hard for me to concentrate…" Sakura dried her tears. "How am I going to tell Otou-san and Onii-chan about this.."

"Well, for starters….Wait here Sakura-chan. I have an idea!" Tomoyo walked up to the sensei, talked for a while, yelled once or twice, and then called Sakura over.

"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san has told me about your situation. I'd be gad to give you a retest but you cannot tell anybody, ok? I'm not supposed to hand out retests!" She (AN: sensei is a chick) giggled.

"Hai Takaya-sensei. Arigatou gozaimas. When will I be taking it?"

"How bout on Friday afterschool?"

"That's fine with me! Arigatou again!"

"No problem. Now go on! Class is over!"

"HAI!" They both yelled running out the door.

Time Jump: Lunch

"ERIOL!"

"Yes, Tomoyo dear?" Eriol said running over to her.

"Can you snap Sakura out of her trance? She's thinking about you-know-who again."

"Oh, is that why she looked like that…I couldn't get through to her to give her this letter."

"Well? GO GIVE IT TO HER!"

"H—HAI!" Eriol said as he ran over to Sakura. "SAKURA!" Sakura jumped.

"Oh, just you. Well I'll be going now.." She stated as she started to leave.

"MATTE!" Sakura stopped and turned around. The first thing she noticed was the envelope in Eriol's hand.

'Syaoran…' She thought as she dashed to it and opened it.

_'Hey Sakura!  
Had to sneak in this letter again! They're getting suspicious with my box of envelopes and the weight of Eriol's. Anyways how are you doing? You can send in some letters with Eriol, you know-_

Sakura let out a sigh of relief and continued.

_-Anyways, if you're having any problems tell me…I'll help as best as I can. And…um…I'll be back soon. Don't worry, sooner than you think. Oi, I have to go… Ja ne, my Cherry Blossom._

_-**Your **Little Wolf_

Sakura let out another sigh. 'Soon, eh? How soon? And it's as if he knows my problems...hmmmmm…shouldn't worry about it. Waitaminute…. **Little Wolf**….and **LilForestGreenWolf**…..' Sakura gasped. 'I knew it…haha oh well I won't tell him.'

"SAKURA-CHAN! Daijoubu?"

"Hai, let's go to class. We'll be late."

And for the rest of the day, Sakura spaced out. Teachers would get mad, but Sakura didn't care or hear them. She was lost in her little world and wanted to go home.

Afterschool

"Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun." Sakura said as she walked home.

When she was out of site, Tomoyo asked "Syaoran again?"

"Yeah, Syaoran, again. She'll be fine, don't worry." Eriol said reassuringly.

"I hope so. The cheerful Sakura is fading again. We need to keep an eye out for Aijirou-san."

Sakura's House

"Tadaima!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the door to her room. She was about to check her email when the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi? Kinomoto Residence, Sakura speaking."

"Hello, my dear Cherry Blossom."

"Baka! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you! What do you want!"

"You, my sweet."

"Ugh YOU HENTAI! GET A LIFE!"

"I've seen mine, and you're in it."

(AN: GAH this convo makes me wanna puke!)

"ONII-CHAN! THE BAKA IS BOTHERING ME AGAIN! PICK UP THE OTHER PHONE!" Touya's voice replaced Sakura's.

"BAKA-GAKI, IF I EVER SEE, HEAR, OR SENSE YOU NEAR SAKURA AGAIN YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE! DON'T MAKE ME FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND PERSONALLY KILL YOU!"

"Uh…..uh….no need!" He quickly hung up the phone.

"Arigatou, 'nii-chan!" Sakura said as she walked into Touya's room.

"No problem. Just hang up next time…mou."

"Hai!"

"Now make me my dinner, _kaijuu_."

Sakura sighed. "Hai….." She slouched and walked to the kitchen. 'Just as I was going to check my email…that reminds me, I need to ask Eriol how Kero-chan is doing…'

Meanwhile, in Touya's room

"Wow…she didn't kill my foot. Strange…must be that gaki." Touya said as he went to his computer and sent a message to **LilForestGreenWolf**. 

_'Gaki, I know you're coming soon so here's the bastard Aijirou's info.  
Name: Aijirou Kenji  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Blue but I know they're contacts…his eyes are kinda brownish from what I saw.  
Height: About 5'7"  
Now hurry up and get back. Later'_

"NII-CHAN! DINNER'S READY!"

"COMING!" Touya clicked 'send' and went to eat. "So how's school, _kaijuu?_"

"It was like any other day other than the fact that I got another letter-" Sakura thought about telling him for a minute.

"Syaoran Li, Gaki, right?" Touya answered for her.

"Eheheh how did you know?"

"Just a thought. Oh, and I hate him less than before now but he will still be called gaki, ok?"

"Arigatou nii-chan! You're awesome! Yukito-san must be proud to have you! And I wonder how Yue's doing with Kero-chan and Eriol?" Sakura giggled while Touya turned red.  
(A/N: with the combination of Sakura's power, Eriol was able to split Yukito and Yue…and Yue has a new false form in the shape of a small cupid-looking stuffed animal D. Nakuru has the same….except her form is a girl with butterfly wings stuffed animal as well both are twice the size of kero and suppi)

"Kaijuu."

"SAKURA. IS. NOT. A. KAIJUU!" She fumed as Touya lunged for his foot.

"ITAI!" Touya growled. 'At least she's back to her normal self…'

After dinner, Touya went to his room and checked his email to find his response from **LilForestGreenWolf**.

'_Touya, I'll be back tonight…Don't tell her though. I'll surprise her at school (). Thanks for the info…oh and can you pick me up? My flight arrives at 11 PM. Thanks! Call me if you need me; you know the number.'_

Touya smirked. "KAIJUU I'M GOING OUT! BE BACK LATER! **DON'T LET ANYONE IN AND LOCK ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!"** Touya yelled as he noticed the time-10:00 PM.

"HAI! COME BACK SOON! BY THE WAY, TOMOYO'S PICKING ME UP! I'M STAYING AT HER MANSION! YOU LOCK ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS!"

'Great, he must have planned this!' Touya smirked, _again_. "YEAH YEAH WHATEVER!"

Tomoyo's House

"WAII SAKURA-CHAN! MORE OUTFITS TO MODEL!" Sakura sweatdropped and kept fingering the object around her neck and the bigger object in her bag. (a/n: WHAT COULD IT BE?)

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Magic will appear…in chapter 5 I believe….but you should already know that there will be magic.. since I've included Kero-chan and Yue and Suppi and Nakuru….

**OK ALL YOU FANFIC READERS OUT THERE:  
I NEED A NEW TITLE FOR THIS FANFIC, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS. I WILL MAKE A POLL DURING THE 4TH CHAPTER ALLOWING YOU TO VOTE. BY THE 5TH CHAPTER I WILL HAVE THE RESULTS!**


	4. Big Surprise!

**Me: Here's the long awaited chapter 4! Kuso…I tried so hard to get it in during Valentine's Day too….sorry if it's a day late  wahh TTTT anyways HAPPY V-DAY!**

**Syaoran: geez, its only a day…  
Sakura: NANI! _ONLY_ A DAY! I ought to disown you syao…**

**Syaoran: ehhhhh? What'd I say?  
Me: So whenever this gets in, gomen nasai! I meant to post this on Sunday the 13th..but I ran out of time….gomen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. **

"BLAH" talking  
'BLAH' thoughts  
. . . _BLAH_ . . . flashback  
BLAH scenariotime change  
(AN: BLAH) : Authoress' notes!

BLAH sound

**Summary: **

Thank you (xcursedstarx) for beta-reading this and editing it! Oh and thanks to every one of my readersreviewers!

R+R please

**What happened last time: Sakura is staying over at Tomoyo's hou—er…mansion and Touya is out picking someone up at the airport…and now the story continues!**

Chapter 4: Birthday Surprise

Airport

RING RING "Moshi Moshi?"

"GAKI!(Brat) Where are you? Oh wait I think I see you, nevermind!" Touya hung up the phone. "OI!(hey) OVER HERE!"

"Konbanwa, Kinomoto-san. Thank you for picking me up."

"Oi, call me Touya. I'm not dense you know. I know your plans…"

"Ano..eheheh?"

"Don't worry, me and dad approve!" Touya flashed a smile. "Anyways, long time no see! 6 years! Kami-sama(God) you've grown!"

"Hai(yes), of course. Is Sakura the same as before?"

"I'm sure you've heard about her ways from Hiiragizawa-san. But the first letter you sent changed her a lot. She's a lot happier than before. Oh, and I'm sure you're staying at our place…you told Daidouji-san to do that, huh?"

"Yeah I did."

"How nice of you to plan every detail, Gaki."

Tomoyo's

Sakura suddenly felt a familiar aura but couldn't put her finger on it. "Hm…it can't be. I must be feeling things."

"Nani? Daijoubu desu ka?(are you all right?) Sakura-chan?"

"eh…eh…Daijoubu (I'm all right) Tomoyo-chan. It's just that I thought I felt Syaoran's aura nearby, but that's impossible! Anyways, can I use your computer?"

"uh..ok.." Tomoyo said. 'You don't know how wrong you are Sakura-chan…'

Sakura logged on. She saw an email from **LilForestGreenWolf**.

_'Hey Arisa-chan! What's up? How's life? Anyways, I'm sending this email to inform you that I'll be at Tomoeda at 11 PM. I'm enrolled at Seijou High! Hope to see you there! – Tashike_

'HOE!' Sakura thought. 'what's with all the underlines….no…why didn't I see it before! LIL XIAO, WOLF LANG! OMG! And green is his favorite color! It must be him! I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to be sure of anything…'

"SAKURA-CHAN! SLEEEEP TIME!"

"HOEEEEEE!"

Next Day: School

"HOEE! Tomoyo-chan left without me…kuso…." Sakura said as she started for school. 'Hm, there's his aura again…it has to be him. No one else has a green aura…' Sakura thought. 'it's getting closer..and closer..' she kept thinking until…

**Syaoran's POV.**

'There she is! I'll just casually sneak up on her, hug her, and then…' "BOO!" I whispered in her ear.

Syaoran waited until…."HOEE!"

**Normal POV.**

Just as Syaoran hugged Sakura she turned around. "HOEE!" She squealed. "SYAORAN! IT _IS_ YOU!"

"eheheh, surprise!" He said as he enveloped her in a kiss. "Happy to see me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be, dear Xiao Lang?"

"Glad to hear that, Ying Hua, a.k.a. Arisa-chan."

"Whatever you say, Tashike-kun."

"I knew you would eventually find out." He smirked.

"I just put two and two together and voila! Instant-Syaoran! And besides, Eriol-kun and you are the only ones who know that pen-name."

"I see," Syaoran hugged her. "Happy Birthday!" He said holding out a box with holes in it.

"Nani?..HOE! TODAY'S APRIL FIRST! HOW DID I FORGET?" Syaoran sweatdropped.

"Haha, still the same old Sakura from six years ago…Anyways you get a three-part gift today, Cherry Blossom. One is this box, two of course, is me, and the third will have to wait until after our date tonight Sakura."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Wai! A date! Yes Syaoran you're the best! You think of everything!"

"The dinner will be a birthday celebration with me, you, your brother, and your dad. I'll give you your gift after that. Now open the box!"

Sakura opened the box and gasped. Inside was a little red-orange fox with black eyes that appeared to have a tint of red and green in them. "KAWAII SYAORAN! ITS SO KAWAII! Hoe, you shouldn't have…"

"Well too bad, I did. Anyways, why don't you name her?"

"Hmm.." Sakura thought. "From now on, your name is…Kyoko!"

"What a fine name for a kawaii little fox. Anyways, I'll take you there at 7! You're brother and father are leaving before us!"

"Okay, let's go get your schedule and then get to class!"

"Yeah…"

After The Counselor

"WAI! WE HAVE ALL THE SAME CLASSES!"

"Hai…"

Lunch

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo and Eriol yelled.

"Li-kun, you made it!" Tomoyo said.

"Hello again, my _kawaii little descendant_!"

Syaoran responded to Eriol with a glare and mouthed 'Say that again and you're dead.' And he responded to Tomoyo with a "Hai."

"Hoe? You knew?"

"Hai, that's why you were at my house. We-er Syaoran planned it all."

"Ano…really? Wai…But…" Sakura pondered. She pondered hard.

"Li-kun is staying at your house!" The two of them blushed like mad.

"Ano, Sakura, Touya offered…Like I thought he would…"

"I see…are you going to stay?"

"We'll see, Sakura," He smiled. "after tonight, that is."

"H-hoe?..." Sakura blushed.

"Nani? What's tonight?" Tomoyo's eyes twinkled.

"A…ano, we…er….we..-hoe….ano…we-"

"Have a date." Syaoran cut in seeing that Sakura wouldn't finish her thought.

"HONTO NI?((really?)) Oh Sakura-chan I have to make something to wear!" Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice.

"Great Syao…look at the kaijuu you've created."

"Yes, my _kawaii little descendant,_ she can't and won't stop now…" 

Syaoran sweatdropped and the bell rang.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!

'Saved by the bell.' He thought.

"Ano…Syaoran? Could you…tutor me in…math, like old times?"

"Uh…I thought you got Touya to tutor you…"

"Yeah…but…I wanna spend more time with you…" Sakura blushed looking at her feet. "And anyways…it's not like it's the same math you tutored me in before…Now it's AP Statistics…" ((A/N: is that the highest math you can take? I dunno…)) "And…I need to not make careless mistakes…" She pleaded with her big green puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. "Pwetty Pwease?"

'Who could resist those eyes?' Syaoran thought. He hesistantly nodded.

"Sugoi! (wowamazing) Arigatou(Thank you) Syaoran!"

Afterschool ((A/N: hey I don't like talking about school, ok?))

"Syao, ja ne! Pick me up at Tomoyo's, ok? Don't be late!" Sakura and Tomoyo dropped Syaoran at the Kinomoto Residence and went to Tomoyo's.

The Mansion Which Belongs to the Daidouji Family

"WAII! I HAVE THE PERFECT THING FOR YOU TO WEAR!" Tomoyo jeered as she got a pile of clothes from her humongous closet and dumped them into Sakura's arms. "WAII! TRY THEM!"

Sakura went into the bathroom and look at her choices. She decided on one of them and tried it on. She came out wearing it. "WAII SAKURA-CHAN! KIREI! ((pretty)) LI-KUN WILL PRACTICALLY DROOL OVER YOU!

Meanwhile: Kinomoto Residence

"Touya, Kinomoto-san is coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You know about the plan right? You guys leave early in the restaurant?"

"Yeah, anyways good luck, Gaki. Otou-san's here." He said as they heard a car pull up.

"Tadaima, Touya, Li-kun."

"Please, call me Syaoran."

"Hai, shall we be going?"

"Yes, you two will go early and meet us there. I'm going to get Sakura."

Tomoyo's

Sakura had on 0 make-up because of the stunning Goddess she naturally was.

"KAWAII! KAWAII! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"HOEE!" Tomoyo stop yelling!"

DING DONG

"Tomoyo, can you get the door? I'm not ready yet!"

"HAI" Tomoyo went to the door. "Li-kun, Sakura-chan will be down in a minute. SAKURA-CHAN, HURRY UP!"

"HOE! IT'S ALREADY 8! AHH!" could be heard from upstairs. She, literally, tripped down all the stairs and was about to land on her face when she fell into Syaoran's arms.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was drooling at what she was wearing. He was staring…and Sakura blushed. She was wearing a shimmering green dress that went down to her ankles. It had a short tail in the back and was spaghetti strapped. The back had a v-cut down to a little above her waist and was tied together with criss-crossing string ((AN: like a shoelace)). The front stopped two inches above her 'chest'. She had on a matching scarf wrapped around her neck so that it tailed backwards.

"Ano…Li-kun, you're making the floor wet."

"Ehh? Oh, gomen nasai Daidouji-san! Anyways, Ready to go, love? You look absolutely stunning." Syaoran said coming out of his daze.

"H—hai.." Sakura blushed a deeper red.

"KAWAIIIII!" Tomoyo whipped out her camera from Kami-sama knows where.

"Let us go then." Sakura stepped outside and gasped.

"HOE? A limo? Syaoran! You shouldn't have!"

"Anything for the girl of my dreams. After you, Sakura-hime."((Princess Sakura))

"Hoe…why arigatou Syaoran." ((AN: ANYONE KNOW WHAT PRINCE IS?))

They stepped into the limo and it drove away. Tomoyo picked up her phone. "Eriol? I want to tape their moment after dinner, up for a little spying? OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Meanwhile: In the Bushes

'Grr, that bastard. Sakura will be MINE and only MINE. Her and those fucking cards…'

**To be continued…..**

**Me: Dayumm 7 pages.. oO.**

**Syaoran: Who cares…  
Sakura: Syao! How rude!  
Syaoran: uh…yeah sure…  
Sakura: Hey authoress, you're putting in Kero and Yue next chappie right?  
Me: Yup…they're comin from Eriol's mansion.**

**Sakura: Okie.**

**Syaoran: Damn stuffed animal.**

**Sakura: Yeah. Damn stuffed animal.  
Kero: SAKURA-CHAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!**

**Sakura: eheheheh (sweatdrops) its….not…er…..my fault? You're the one who left me!  
KeroYue: It's not our fault Clow-sama forced us to come!  
Eriol: hey its ERIOL. GET IT RIGHT, bakas!  
KeroYue: Whatever.**

**IMPORTANT:**

Anyways…..ok so my friends came up with titles so I will use these for you guys to vote.

Vote once and only once…

1) A New Evil

2) Don't Give Up

3) Keep On Believing

4) Always Have Hope

5) A Love too Strong to Destroy

6) You Can't Tear Us Apart

**Eh kinda corny names but I need to change the title ASAP! Since no one listened to me for chapter 3….i have to write this here….gah.**

**PLEASEEE VOTE!**


End file.
